


Peruse

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Regulus Black, Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Regulus Black, Horcruxes, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Immortality. Intimate secrets. Eternal reign.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Voldemort
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 44





	Peruse

For a few moments, Regulus remained still, white-knuckled hands braced against the edge of the stone basin, head bowed over the swirling memory within.

He stepped back, took a deep breath, and muttered the incantation. The Pensieve rose an inch or so from his desk and rotated once, twice, before morphing into dark fabric. It folded in on itself and settled back onto the wooden surface, seemingly nothing more than his old black pointed school hat. Regulus tossed it back onto a pile of too-small Slytherin robes and shirts and closed his wardrobe door.

Next, he took a blank piece of parchment and closed his eyes, inked quill poised, and attempted to recall the precise words that the Dark Lord had used.

_“No one has tested the limits of mortality, the _possibilities_ of immortality, more than I…”_

_“I, who have come to know the most intimate secrets of the Dark Arts…”_

_“…from which I, your eternal ruler, will reign…”_

Immortality. Intimate secrets. Eternal reign.

He wrote the remembered sentences down onto the parchment, reading them over and over until they were fixed firmly in his mind, then tapped the end of his quill onto the page. His handwriting dissolved into a newsprint — a report from the _Daily Prophet _about the recent disappearance of a notable muggle-born Unspeakable (Bellatrix had some involvement) — and Regulus fixed it back into position onto the board above his bed.

He wondered, vaguely, what would happen to the transfigured Pensieve and meticulous notes he had made, should the worst happen. It was nice to imagine that some curse-breaker or magiarchaeologist would stumble upon them years into the future and attempt to piece together exactly what it was that he had been so determined to conceal.

Just so long as no one discovered that he was plotting the Dark Lord’s downfall until it was too late to stop him.


End file.
